


Bite Mark

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, aggressive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron pulled back, licking his lips and eyeing the bruise, teeth marks, and droplets of blood on Draco's neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge on my personal Livejournal: for hari_kari, who wanted R/D to the song Pretty When You Cry by VAST.

I didn't want to fuck you baby  
I didn't want to fuck you  
I didn't want to fuck you  
But you're pretty when you're mine

 

It wouldn't have happened if someone had been there with them. Ron wouldn't have been tempted. Hell, he wouldn't have wanted to embarrass himself in front of his friends like that, so the thought probably wouldn't have crossed his mind. 

The problem was that no one was there, it was just Ron and Draco standing at the end of a dark hallway, not a single sound around them except their angered breathing. Slowly, Draco's lips curved up into a smirk. That simple expression made Ron want to hurt Draco. He wanted to make the boy cry.

Instead, Ron lunged at him, easily grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the wall. The impact caused Draco to let go of his wand, the wood clattering to the stone floor a few feet away. Draco stared up at him, eyes wide. Ron sucked in a breath through his mouth; the taste of Draco lingering in the air and, fuck, Ron didn't know you could taste someone without licking them. 

Draco's lips parted and the tip of a pink tongue darted out, wetting Draco's lower lip. Draco seemed to be about to speak, but Ron was already pressed closer, mouth descending onto the Slytherin's. Draco let out a grunt of surprise, or perhaps it was a growl of anger. Ron couldn't be sure and the fact remained that Ron didn't care. 

Ron proceeded to devour Draco's mouth. Draco's arms pushed against his grip, trying to get free. Finally, Ron had to pull away to breath, leaving Draco cursing like a muggle sailor.

"What the fuck kind of game are you playing at, Weasley?" Draco finally demanded, face red from anger.

"It's not a game," Ron stated, feeling oddly calm, "not quite."

"Let go of me," Draco ordered. Ron merely squeezed Draco's wrists in response, watching with an inner sort of smugness as Draco winced.

Ron leaned closer, his nose lightly brushing across Draco's cheek. "Do you know what I want to do to you right now? I want to make you cry and bleed." 

Ron's nails suddenly dug into the soft skin of Draco's wrists and Draco sucked in a breath. Ron wasn't sure, deep down, where this sudden aggressiveness was coming from, but he wasn't about to question something that he so obviously desired. Ron kissed him again, hard and demanding. Draco made a noise in the back of his throat, a whimper or groan. 

Ron released Draco's wrists in order to slide his hands down Draco's sides. He pushed aside Draco's robes, unbuttoning his trousers so he could shove his hands underneath the fabric, sliding around to grip the curve of Draco's arse. Ron yanked Draco's hips forward, his erection grinding against the bulge of Draco's groin, which was slowly hardening. One of Draco's legs threw itself over Ron's hip, bringing them closer. 

Draco pulled his mouth away, head falling back as he moaned. Ron latched onto the soft skin of his throat, lips parting so he could bite down. Draco let out a cry of pleasure and pain, as Ron wondered if what he tasted was blood. Draco let out a breathless chuckle. "I thought you hated me."

Ron pulled back, licking his lips and eyeing the bruise, teeth marks, and droplets of blood on Draco's neck. "I do hate you."

He looked up at Draco, who couldn't look away in time to hide the watery look in his gray eyes. Ron growled, hips thrusting forward harshly. Draco gasped. Ron kissed him again, biting down on his lower lip. Ron was shocked his didn't make that bleed as well.

Suddenly, Ron jerked away from Draco and spun the blonde around, shoving him face first against the stone wall. Ron head Draco's forehead hit it with a smack, but couldn't tell if he felt guilty or even more excited at the bruise that was mostly likely forming on his face. Ron shoved Draco's robe to the side, as well as his trousers and pants down. Draco said nothing as Ron unbuttoned his own trousers, pulling out his erection. He pressed himself against Draco, his erection easily fitting against the cleft of Draco's arse. Draco tensed, his hands curling into claws against the stone.

The hand that held Draco's hip tightened its hold as Ron thrust against Draco's soft body. The tension in Draco's back relaxed slightly when Draco realized that Ron wasn't going to simply shove it in without any preparation. 

Ron reached around with his other hand, wrapped his fingers around Draco's erection. He squeezed the hard flesh and licked a line up Draco's neck, before biting down on Draco's ear. Draco grunted, hips jerking. Ron moved his hand up and down Draco's length, growing fast as his thrusting grew more intense. Draco was panting, head bowed. Ron could see the bite mark on his neck and a rush of possessiveness went through him.

He held Draco tighter, kissing his neck softly despite the frantic movement of their hips. Draco's hands curled into claws once more, nails attempting to dig into the stone as he let out a low moan and his erection pulsed within Ron's hand. Ron sped up his thrusting, letting out a near continuous groan before his climax came upon him and he came all over Draco's backside.

Ron released him, stumbling back. Draco's robes fell back down, covering his arse. Draco slumped against the wall, turning his head to look at Ron. Draco's face was devoid of emotion. "Satisfied, Weasley?"

"Not really," Ron admitted, feeling something unknown to him curl within his stomach. He watched Draco pull up his pants, before quickly following suit and buttoning up his own. "I--"

"Don't say a word," Draco suddenly growled. Ron felt Draco's tone go straight through his body and he wanted to shove Draco back against that wall. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll destroy you. If you try to speak to me again, I'll make everyone you love suffer. But most of all, Weasley? If you ever touch me again, I'll kill you."

"You didn't seem to mind at the moment," Ron commented, looking pointedly at the semen now splattered across the wall. Draco scowled, eyes dropping to the floor.

Ron turned to walk away, but couldn't stop himself from staring a moment longer at the bite mark on Draco's neck. He felt oddly proud about that, like he had claimed his territory. Draco was his now. Smiling slightly to himself, Ron walked away. Behind him, Draco slowly slid to the floor and bowed his head, a sign of defeat.

You hurt me baby  
I hurt you baby


End file.
